Virtually all transit vehicles require some type of ducting that runs throughout the complete length of the passenger compartment for the purpose of distributing air from a heater, ventilator, or air conditioning unit which is normally mounted either on the roof top of the vehicle or in the front or rear of the vehicle.
Additionally, most public transit vehicles require some form of lighting that runs throughout the full length of the passenger compartment to provide interior illumination for the passengers.
Additionally, some public transit vehicles include luggage or parcel racks where passengers can stow items such as brief cases, luggage or other types of packages. In certain city public transit vehicles, the luggage rack is eliminated in favor of an illuminated panel that can support printed placards containing informational displays.
The prior art addresses each of these configurations by providing a system of various components. Each of these systems requires custom fabrication of the components to be adaptable to fit within a wide variety of public transit vehicle models. This is because public transit vehicles are not of standard width, height, interior design of windows, and roof configuration, for example.
The result is that each of the presently known systems requires many different components which require a considerable amount of custom design and special fabrication so as to fit each of the different public transit vehicles.